The sins of my father
by mynameisshonas
Summary: A werewolf, ghost, and vampire search for the man that caused all their problems. All original characters. 1st Person. Rated teen for course language and sexual references. very bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up sore and uncomfortable, like every other time for the past six years. I stood up and reached for the key dangling from the hook a few inches from the cage. I reached for it but it wasn't there. All I could see was the hook and the empty space where the key should be.

Then I saw a glimmer from the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw her. She was sitting there swaying my key back and forth in her hand.

"How did you get in here?" She made no sign of acknowledgement.

She continued to swing my keys back and forth, like a metronome. These vampires must really like seeing werewolves naked; she was the third one to come down here in three months. I really should move my little cage every few months.

"Where did she go?" Her veil of silence shattered in an instant.

"I don't know who your talk-"

"Don't lie to me, Dog! I know you were with her for the past few years! Where did she go?"

"We weren't together 'together' if that's what you're saying."

Her eyes burned at me with utter hatred. Or disgust, I could never tell which.

She stopped swinging my keys and gripped them tightly. She was quieter than before.

"I hope you do realize that I don't know where she is now. She left my life as abruptly as she had entered it." My statement was met with more silence.

I finally realized that my toes and fingers were starting to go numb because it was so cold down here. I walked over to the other side of the cage and picked up the fur covered blanket and wrapped myself up in it. I thought I would be used to being naked around people by now. My "guest" made no noise as she sat there, staring at me with those piercing eyes. She radiated an aura of silence. I really wish I hadn't helped Michelle out with her little afterlife problem.

"Why was she with you for so long?"

"She was helping me find someone, in return for something."She raises an eyebrow.

"What was this something?" She leaned forward, looked at me intently, I can tell I piqued her interest.

"I wish I knew."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know what you were trading?"

"She never told me what she wanted. All she said was that I was helping her out in more than one way."

She leaned back in her chair, without taking her eyes off me I might add. I stood resting against the bars of my cage. She again fell silent, it's like she needed lots of energy to talk hence why she always stopped for a few seconds.

"Tell me how you two met."

"Aren't you afraid I'll make something up?"

"Not if you want to get out of there today."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up naked in the woods, same as last month. I picked myself and scanned the immediate area. I lurched over and vomited all the contents of my stomach up. I saw a dog paw, turkey foot, and a piece of a milk carton, not as bad as some stuff I've puked up.

I left my pile of puke and went to go find my emergency supply kit. I found it hanging in the tree where I left it before I changed. I pulled it off the branch and took my clothes out and put them on. They were cold against the skin but at least I didn't feel as exposed. I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to walk towards civilization.

The walk was a long and always quiet one, very few people came back here now. It all started when a group of students came out for a camping trip, among other things, and never came out. Eventually someone found the bodies, horribly disfigured and drained entirely of blood. Then more bodies were found, and after that people stopped entering the woods, except me of course.

After about an hour of walking I could make out my apartment building. A little rat hole amongst other little rat holes. I hate living here, always noisy and the air tasted funny. I missed the country, wide open fields and clean air. Unfortunately my "investigation" led me here.

Other people on the streets were few and far between, probably due to the fact it was about nine and most people would be at work. A guy leaning against the wall a few metres up keeps giving me a creepy look.

"What's wrong pup, lose your master?" Is he talking to me? I keep walking, right past the pale freak. "Don't be like that I have a nice juicy bone for you." He follows this up with some annoying barking noises. "Want to play fetch? Here fetch this" I feel something shatter against my back.

"What the hell is your problem pal?" I say whipping around to face him. There's something off about this guy, he just doesn't feel right. He gets right up into my face.

"Right now my problem is with you" and with speed I have never seen before he punches me in the stomach. As I'm bent over he grabs my shirt and throws me into an alley. My head is greeted by a few trash cans. "I can't stand you dogs, walking around like your normal. Everyone can smell your disgusting stench."

I try to stand on weak legs but he kicks me into the wall. I lay on the ground disoriented and he stands above me. "We haven't seen any like you in a while, which is why this is going to be fun." He picks me up by shirt and I finally get a good look at his face. I can't believe my eyes I even let out a scared whimper. His eyes are the blackest black I have ever seen and his fangs are huge.

"Here let me educate you." Then he throws me across the alley into the opposite wall. He's already on me before I'm completely on the ground. "You dogs belong below us, that's all there is to it."

He stands up and spits on me. Then his head goes flying into the wall above me, showering me bits of brick. He quickly pulls his head out and looks at his assailant. His head is covered in dust and there's blood trickling down from his forehead.

"I knew it was you. I heard you stopped feeding normally. What's your method now, feeding off of cows?" My head is spinning like crazy and I think he gave me a concussion.

"Leave him be, Shavo wants him for one of his little games." Sounds like a girl's voice.

"I heard you were getting really friendly with him." Everything is starting to go dark.

I hear and feel him spit on me again and his footsteps leave. "Have fun with the little puppy."

I open my eyes and see a blurry figure leave and another standing above me. Then the one who stayed holds a hand in front of my face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" My eyes start to focus and I can see three digits.

"Three"

"Good. Can you walk?"

"I just got kicked into a wall and thrown ten feet into another one. Yeah I can walk fine."

"Lose the attitude. I'm trying to help you." I stand up slowly but the world looks like it's falling around me.

"I wouldn't have guessed." I'm using the wall as support or else I might've fallen over already.

"Seriously cut it out. Maybe I should've let him beat your ass some more then I could drag you to the hospital." I fall back down onto the wall.

She tries to help me get up but I swat her away. "If you know that freak you can get the hell away from me."

"You really don't have a choice anymore. It's either I help you now or more of those guys will come looking for you, your choice." I can already tell I'm not going to like this girl.

I stand up by myself and stumble a little and she catches me. Why does she want to help me?

"Alright since you sort of forced this situation on me, who are you?" She's pretty much carrying me now, must look like I had an early morning drink-a-thon.

"I didn't force anything on you, you walked down the wrong street at the wrong time as the wrong species." Besides the crazy black eyed freak a while ago something is totally weird here.

"First, you didn't answer my question. Second, what do you mean wrong species?"

"Wow, you really don't know. Well, looks like I have some explaining to do, after you're done at the hospital. I'm Talia."


	3. Chapter 3

In the hospital I got seven stitches in my head and the biggest revelation of my life. Talia explained that vampires have been living amongst humans for centuries and werewolves have always been viewed as a lesser species. She also went on to note that some vampires were trying to go "clean" from blood.

The doctor gave me some painkillers and sent me on the way. I was getting escorted to my apartment by Talia who is looking for a place to lay low.

"Why do vampires hate werewolves so much?" I asked.

"It depends on the vampire. I personally hold no animosity towards your kind but some fear what you can do near the full moon and some just aren't dog people."

"And who was the guy who kicked the crap out of me?"

"That was Blaine, the current attack dog of Jensen...no pun intended. "

"Who's Jensen?"

"Oh right... Jensen is leader of the vampires in town. He only reports to the elders, the elders make the rules. And before you ask I don't have any association with Jensen or the elders."

"So you're saying that this Jensen controls all the vampires in town?"

"Not control more like monitor. We're free to do what we want but there are guidelines we have to follow like we can't turn too many people, there's a limit on how many vampires are allowed to be in one city."

"Where do you fit into this?"

"I am free to come and go as I please. I never stay long enough to be a threat and stopped the mindless slaughter years ago, a move that others don't agree with."

We come to my crappy apartment. A building in clear need of repairs, but it is cheap and the landlord doesn't mind me coming back once a month covered in blood and smelling like dog.

"This is where you live!" she seems stunned that I live here.

"Dish washing jobs don't make money like they used to?" She stands there taking in the terrible sight.

"No it's about the same as when I had my first job." She continues to stare at it.

"It won't change no matter how long you look at it."

We walk up through the seedy hallways until we reach my door that looks like it once had blood splattered across.

"It looks like a serial killer lives here." Do I smell a hint of discomfort?

"In a way there is one living here." I point to myself and hold my hand up like claw.

"Are there bodies the fridge?" Talia says in a giddy schoolgirl sounding voice.

I open my front door and flick on the light to reveal my temporary home away from the woods. Empty pizza boxes in the corner, an empty case of Pepsi, a couch I took from the street and cleaned many times, and a window that doesn't open.

"Very lovely, the rug really ties the room together." She says peering in from behind me.

"Now since that you saved me a few hours ago I think that calls for a pizza." I say as I collapse on to my couch with her gingerly moving clothes off the couch. She finally sits down after moving a sock.

"I don't eat, plus I think you eat enough pizza." She points towards my pizza boxes.

"It's kind of hard to afford anything other than pizza and Chinese on my budget." She gives me a look that says excuses.

"Well maybe I can show how to cook on a budget then. Where can I sleep, I've been awake for the past nineteen hours."

"You can sleep in my bed. It's in the only other room besides the bathroom."

"How chivalrous of you." She gets up and walks into my room. "It smells like dog in here!"

"What do you expect, that's where I changed last month."

"Hence the scratch marks everywhere." She screamed back.

I get up and walk over to my table hidden in the corner and grab an apple from the bowl. I take a bite and see Talia come walking out of my room with a folder. Great, forgot to move that.

"What's this?"

"That is a folder." Playing dumb is always a good strategy.

"I mean why do you have a folder on strange murders in the woods and newspaper clippings on someone they call the 'Blood Craven'," She is pulling all the clippings out showing them to me and then pulls out an old photo "and who is this, prime suspect number one?" I snatch the photo out of her hand and shove it in my back pocket.

"He's my father."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's how you met?" she asked.

I was still naked, wrapped up in a blanket and in my cage. She had listened quietly and attentively until that question. "That's how it happened."

"She saved you from a vampire. That happens so much it's almost a cliché now."

"So since I told you that can you let me out?" She makes no sign of moving.

"You haven't told me the whole story."

"You didn't ask for the whole story, you asked how we met."

"Well now I want to know? Why were you looking for your father, the Blood Craven?"

I move the blanket so my right forearm becomes visible and lower the blanket off of left shoulder. A giant bite mark that broke my collar bone and a scratch mark that ripped right down to the bone. She doesn't even flinch at my horrible markings.

"He got you good. But why did they call him the Blood Craven?"

I pulled my arm back in the blanket. "They probably didn't know but it was a play on his name, Craven. Also all the blood was always gone." I sit down in my cage.

"You wanted revenge against the man who turned you."

"Wouldn't you given the circumstances, I was in high school. He ruined my social, academic, love, and family life." I can tell her conscience is long gone, most people would feel sympathy for me by now. At least the other vampires who came here gave me some clothes.

"Most werewolves don't hunt down the person who turned them."

"My dad knocked my mom up when she was sixteen, fifteen years later he shows up and turns on the full moon and tears me to shreds and kills my mom and aunt. That doesn't happen to most werewolves. He was scum even before he was a werewolf."

A long silence spreads across the room after my little rant. Then my stomach growls, she notices it and gets up and walks over to my mini fridge. She digs through it for a while and takes out a zip lock bag full of pork tenderloin.

"This looks good. Did you cook it?" She asks while observing it.

"Talia taught me how to cook." With that she throws the bag in the cage with me. I rip the bag open and shove as many will fit in my mouth.

"Well continue with your story."

**Sorry for the lack of posts recently but I dropped my laptop and shattered the hard drive and it took a long time to get a new hard drive and all my old stuff transferred on to the new hard drive. This chapter is really filler or as I like to call it a bridge to the next chapter. **

**P.S. I wrote this in about twenty minutes while I was work last night.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So how do you plan on finding him?" I didn't notice Talia hanging over my shoulder as I was reading the paper.

"The same way I tracked him here with great skills in newspaper reading."

"That's seriously how you found out he was here?" she didn't too convinced by my explanation, did she think I had a magic compass that only pointed to werewolves.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed the increase in missing persons in town and the grisly murder of the college students a year ago." I pointed to a missing person article on the page, a twenty three year old named Michelle Wilkins.

"You forget, most of my cohorts go out and kidnap and murder every weekend just for kicks."

"Right, still trying to get a hold on this whole vampire thing," I cut out the article about Michelle Wilkins and stabbed into the board that held the rest of the missing people, "notice anything strange about these people?"

Talia leaned closer to the board and looked at every face that was on my board. "Not particularly"

"They all went missing on a full moon in the past year-"

"No they didn't, Michelle Wilkins was last seen three days ago, the full moon was last night." I reached over and ripped the article off the wall and read the article as quickly as humanly possible.

"It says that she was last seen in The Strangled Cat-"

"Strangled Cat? Are you serious? That's the stupidest name for a pub I've ever heard." I'm getting tired of her cutting me off.

"With some friends but left earlier with an unknown man. Then the usual blather about contacting authorities about the whereabouts of Michelle or the man."

Talia's face said it all. She was still hung up on the fact that someone named a bar The Strangled Cat. I pull my phone out and search for The Strangled Cat. The bar was the only result in the immediate area. I grabbed my hoodie and keys and opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" I thought Talia would still be awe struck about the name still.

"I'm going to the bar."

"Why?" she asked it before I could finish my sentence.

"It said that she left with an unknown man, that unknown man could be Jacob Craven."

"Who's Jacob Craven?" right totally forget to mention that.

"Sorry, he's my father but it just seems weird to keep calling him dad."

"Ah so you're last name is Craven."

"Actually I go by Thomas."

"Well Gabriel Thomas it's been a while since I had a drink besides blood so let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

It took a good hour to walk to The Strangled Cat, and to make matters worse it started to rain shortly after leaving my apartment. When we got inside we were met with an uneasy silence. I went over to the bar while Talia went to sit down near the back of the bar.

"What do you know about the girl who disappeared?" I asked the bartender. He gave me a suspicious look.

"Quite forward aren't you. Why you asking?" really, he's suspicious of me.

"I'm a friend of hers and I wanted to find her." He gave me hard look and sat for minute contemplating a response.

"Not much I'm afraid; she usually came in every other week with her friends and never left without them except for the last time. She is a really sweet girl."

"Who was the guy she left with?"

"I honestly don't know, only seen him once before and even then he had that hat pulled down over his face." He leans closer to me, like as if he doesn't want anyone else to hear. "Just between you and me but the guy seemed off, he was always smelling the air and... I don't know seemed more animal than man you know what I mean."

"Sort of." This guy has no clue how right he is.

"Can I get you anything? Figuring you probably won't be chasing after her in the rain, am I right."

"Yeah can I get a beer and... a gin and tonic."

"Just be a second." He fixed my drinks and I paid the man and walked back to where Talia was sitting.

"How do I know you didn't drug it?" She asked as I sat down.

"You're not my type, I'm not into necrophilia."

"Low blow," she picks up her drink and looks at it funny, "a gin and tonic? You seriously ordered me a gin and tonic?" she puts the drink down and grabs the beer off the table before I have time to react.

"Hey that's mine."

"Oh don't be such a baby, you can have the G and T." Then she took a large gulp from her mug.

"You're really going to drink my beer?"

"Well you could have ordered me a beer too but you didn't so now I took yours."

"Sorry but we have only known each other for all of twelve hours now excuse me if I don't know everything about you now."

"You should feel honoured most people only know me for a few hours." I can see why.

"Which brings me to asking you why are you trying to lay low?"

"No reason, just wanted to get away and become invisible for a while."

"That's not the whole truth is it?" She gives me look that says back off.

"Is this a conversation or an interrogation?"

"Okay I'll drop it."

"Time for my extremely personal question, when did you become a dog boy?"

"Dog boy?"

"You know the homicidal feral canine creature you turn into once a month."

"Oh that," talk about personal, "um about six years now."

"That must have made you like thirteen."

"I'm twenty one you do the math."

"Fifteen, what a ripe age, were you still a virgin?" I coughed on my drink.

"Sorry!" I could feel my face going red. She gave me a devious smile.

"You still are aren't you?"

"I...Don't need to tell you."

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret."

"How old are you?" change topic quickly.

"When I lost my V card or my age in general?"

"Age in general."

"I'm Fifty four."

"Well you look good for your age then."

"Everlasting youth comes with being immortal."

We talked like this for a while longer and when the rain stopped we left the bar. Instead of following the streets back to my apartment we decided to take a "shortcut" through the park.

"This is the worst idea ever." I said as tripped over a rock.

"Suck it up at least it's not raining anymore." Suck it up! I could barely see ten feet in front of me. I stumbled over every possible thing while Talia seemed to glide over every obstacle in her path.

"Wait," Talia stopped and she stood still for a second, "do you hear that?"

I listened for a second. "The wind?"

"No, it sounds like whimpering." With that she grabbed my hand and dragged me to a tunnel.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I said as I ripped my hand out of grasp. Then I heard it too, the distinct sound of someone crying into their arms.

"Hello?" The crying stopped and I could hear something moving.

"Do you have any idea how creepy this is?" I whispered to Talia.

She smacked my arm and walked closer to the tunnel. "It's okay you can come out." A sensitive vampire now I've seen everything.

"You can hear me?" a voice from the tunnel said.

"Why wouldn't we be able to?"

"We?" with that Michelle Wilkins came out of the tunnel.

"So you're still alive." I said then Talia hit me again. "I'm getting tired of you hitting me. That's like the tenth time tonight."

"You can see me?" Why does she seem shocked?

Talia turns to face me, "She dead, try not to freak her out."

"SHE'S DEAD!" I said a bit louder than I should have.

"What!" Michelle said.

"Good going dumbass, I said not freak her out."

"No no no no, this is all a bad dream it has to be." Michelle continued to rant to herself.

"Wait is she dead like you?" I ask Talia.

"What do you mean dead like her?" Michelle pointing to Talia.

Talia throws her hands up in frustration. "This is not the place for this."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"No she isn't dead like me."

"Then what kind of dead am I" Michelle asked my question.

"This is not the place for this."

Michelle ran up to Talia and tried to grab her coat but her hands went through her. Her eyes went huge and turned a paper white.

"Michelle is it, I hate to be the one to tell you this but you're dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle dropped onto her knees and stared at the ground, her expression somewhere between blank and denial. Talia kneeled down beside her.

"I know this is hard for you..." Michelle quickly cut in.

"You know! How the hell do you know! Did you wake up in the middle of the park after a few drinks and no one in the area can even see you!"

"How about waking up in the middle of the woods after getting brutally murdered along with the rest of your family." After this proclamation Michelle lost all of her anger and went back to staring blankly. I'm just going to back away. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Talia spits at me after my desperate attempt to get away from this situation.

"Who me? I was going home before the undead girl drags me along to another lost and or cursed soul."

"Shut up and help me take her to your place." Michelle was still staring.

Than came a thrilling walk through the streets comforting an empty space in between us. At least the shortcut seemed to have worked minus the little ghost thing in the park. We entered my apartment with the semi catatonic Michelle who continued to just stare emptily.

Michelle sat down and stared at the wall and Talia dragged me into the hallway and slammed the door behind us.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I said not to freak her out and now we have traumatized ghost sitting on the couch."

"How was I supposed to know, up until recently I have lived a very hermit like life barely leaving the confines of my dwelling. Did you really think I would know all this stuff." Talia stared at me with big eyes and disbelief.

"Way to snap loup garou."

"Sorry. It's just been a long, loooong day."

"Well we should go in comfort the recently deceased."


	8. Chapter 8

I finished the bag of delicious meat and threw the empty bag out of my cage. I sat covering my cold naked body the best I could with this "woman" staring at me.

"So know you have a ghost in your life. How...quaint. What happened then?"

"Is my story interesting you now?" I couldn't help but let my pride show.

"Don't get smart with me mutt, you know why I'm here." Shot down again.

"Actually, no I don't. All I know is that you come in here stole my key and start asking me questions about some crazy vampire girl who totally turned my life upside down." Silence fell across the room, that and more cold. "Can I get my pants or boxers?"

"No."Her eyes haven't moved since my little outburst. Well they haven't moved at all since I woke up. I curled my feet into the backs of my knees and pulled the blanket closer around me. "Continue." The ice queen speaks.

"We found my father, Michelle's door showed, Talia killed my father, she left and then you showed."

"The whole story!"

"You get the rest of the story when I stop freezing my ass off." She stood up and started to walk to the stairs.

"Have fun freezing in a basement." With that she walked up the stairs leaving me stuck in a cage. I waited for maybe a minute before I decided to voice my uncomfortable position.

"You made your point can you come back down and I'll tell the rest of story." She came walking down with a triumphant look on her face, I knew she hadn't gone very far because the number of steps she took didn't add up to the top. Plus it doesn't look like she knows about my little pre-caution.

"Well continue before my patience really wears thin." I hate that look. Every effing vampire who came down here always had that look on their face. I was surprised that she threw me the food and didn't just sit around and torture me while I was "occupied".

"After Michelle finding out she was dead nothing much happened after that. I worked and avoided vampires, Michelle became somewhat up beat and vengeful, and Talia... I still have no clue what she did while I was working but Michelle told me that she was always taking off saying it was personal errands."

"That doesn't help me much."

"You didn't let me finish, nothing much happened until two months later when I ran into Jacob."


	9. Chapter 9

_The smell of the chicken was fresh in his noise. He sprinted off in the direction hoping to catch that delicious bird. The ground was damp and the wind was howling, his fur matted and wet. Bursting through a bush hoping the meal of his but was sourly disappointed. He padded along following the scent. Then something new hit him. It smelt strange and familiar. He circled trying to pinpoint where it was. He jumped in the direction it was coming from. Then he heard growling._

I woke with a terrible taste in my mouth. I sat and found my body covered in blood. I looked around for any deer or rabbits or really anything. Hopefully it wasn't a person. Then I remembered something. A growl.

I stood and tried to make it to my bag. Then a solid thud against my skull and I was lying on the forest floor. Then I blacked out.

I woke up with wrists sore and tied to a tree. I usually didn't wake up like this after a change. I tried to get free but the ropes were secure.

"You've grown up haven't you?" The voice sounded familiar and my rage boiled and I continued to thrash trying to escape.

"Why don't you show yourself you piece of shit!" probably isn't wise to taunt someone while your tied.

"Living with vampires, helping poor little Michelle, sweet one that is. I thought I raised you better." His laugh did nothing to put me at ease. The rope felt rather loose now after all this thrashing. "Not even letting the inner you run wild. Using that stupid trick to live 'normal' let me save you some time, it's overrated." Keep talking. "I remember I used to hang out with vamp, he was cool though, cleaned up all of my messes. Drank all of my victims' blood, hell he even got me into the papers. 'The Blood Craven' what a stupid name." He let out a hearty laugh you would assume a serial killer would use after he read about himself in the papers. Good my left hand is out.

"What the hell are you going to do to me?" Keep talking a little while longer until you finally show yourself.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen him since we massacred that family back in 99. Sorry did you say something?" He came strutting into my field of vision and knelt down to look me directly in the face. "Well I'll be damned. You do look a lot like me, especially with all the blood over you." Last thing you'll asshole.

I punched him across the jaw sending him off balance. I tripped him with my foot so he landed hard in the dirt. I got up quick with the rope still tied to right hand. I swung it around his throat and pulled tighter than I thought possible. The sound of his struggled breathing was being drowned out by the devil inside my head telling me to rip his head off. Soon the angel wasn't there anymore.

He caught by surprise with an elbow to ribs. He whipped me around with the rope I was using to choke him and I ended up facing the leaves and dirt like before. Then came another sharp pain to the back off my head.

I was disoriented and weak but I managed to find my clothes. I walked out of the forest with a bloody face and a massive headache but I would survive. It took me longer to make it home than usual on the bright side no vamps bothered me. The sun was getting low in the sky when I finally reached my building. I knocked on my door and waited for someone to come to my door, wish I hadn't left my key with Michelle for safe keeping. The door opened and I was greeted by Michelle.

"What the hell happened to you!" with worry and annoyance across her face.

"I got my ass kicked."

"By whom?" now it was just genuine worry.

"By my father and your killer, now if you excuse me I'm going to go throw up then I'm going to the hospital for medication on a concussion."

**I reread some the chapters and I have come to two conclusions. 1. Everyone who reads this probably think I like Twilight because I named a werewolf Jacob.( I can assure I don't I have comic book I'm writing devoted to my hatred to Twilight) 2. I have a lot of continuity errors; I really should check a bit more. As for the beginning I was getting tired of writing in first person so I wanted to try something new from the perspective of Gabriel but while he was turned. Input would be appreciated.**

**And to MancVamp (go Manchester United)I myself don't know where it takes place, I'm writing so it could take place in either NA or UK. And every character that has appeared is based on my own ideas or partially on people I know.**

**Conversion software 7.0**


	10. Chapter 10

"Gabe! Wake up!" The yelling seemed distant and muffled. My head was ringing and it felt like the ground was shaking. I pulled my eyes open and saw Michelle staring at me. "Finally you're awake."

"Where are we?" This place doesn't look anything like my apartment but my head is still swimming.

"We're in the back of a moving truck."

"What?" I was trying to stand but the numerous times I've been lately doesn't help. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, it happened as soon as I opened the door. Some guy, probably a vampire, hit you over the head with a brick and dragged you out to this truck. I tried to stop them."

"Where was Talia in this?"

"She went out on one of her personal errands. From the way she looks when she gets back it's probably to feed." That had never occurred to me; maybe Talia wasn't the squeaky clean vampire she liked to portray herself as. "So any idea where this truck is heading?"

"You're asking me? I've been unconscious for the past little while. Why don't you just poof into the cab and ask them?"

"Smart." The next second Michelle was gone followed by some yelling from the cab and swerving of the truck. Michelle came back. "Stupid. They yelled and tried to exorcise me. Can vampires even do that?"

"Don't know and don't care. Did you see anything while you're up front?"

"Nothing particular"

"Think!"

"You don't need to snap. Well I can say this for certain, we are definitely not in the city anymore."

"Fuckin' great. Now even if I get out of here I'll have to walk home again."

The truck came to sudden stop sending me rolling to front. I could hear chatter from the front and some angry noises and a door opening and closing. I moved to the doors and prepared myself to kick whoever opened the door. The door swung open and I threw all my might into that kick.

I missed horribly sending me off the end of the truck and cracking my head on the tailgate. A familiar looking guy strutted into my fading vision.

"Save your fighting for the cages."

**This one took me way too long to write got sucked into Grimm and Mass Effect 3. Try to make next chapter come out sooner. Paz out.**


	11. Chapter 11

"...and that was what my third boyfriend was like."

This better be the last time I wake up like this, at least for a month. The sound of someone whimpering nearby drifted into my ear. I tried to stand but knocked my head on something. I was in a tiny cage and I could see a few more on either side of me.

"You're awake" Michelle looked at me with pure joy in her eyes. "I thought you had finally kicked it after you cracked your head off the truck." It sure felt like it. I tried to reassure her but the only thing to come out of mouth was a decent amount of puke. My head felt like it was going to rip itself off my neck and commit suicide.

"I could be better, now where am I?" I massaged my temples hoping the pain would go away. If there was one good thing about being a werewolf it was after a few years I could heal a lot quicker.

"You're in a warehouse about a mile from the outskirts of town where the blood suckers hold a bunch of werewolves to torture and force to fight each other."

"Fucking great. Wait how do you know all this?" I finally looked up at her since I threw up and she was sitting near another cage which was holding a girl who was maybe fifteen.

"Oh right this is Ellie they picked her up early last month," She looked over at the little girl, "Ellie this is Gabe, the werewolf I've been living with." Ellie shoved her hand between the bars and held out her hand. I followed suit and shook her hand.

"Michelle told me you two live with one of these blood suckers. If you do you're stupider than you look, you must be new blood if you're sharing a roof with one of these degenerates." I must really look like shit if this little girl is calling me stupid.

"Look kid first off, I don't live with her-"

"So it's a girl! What did you two go all Twilight and fall in love, true love trumps all and all that garbage. Let me burst your love bubble but they hate us this is the third time a vampire has committed a hate crime against me since this thing happened to me." She gave me this triumphant look, who the hell does she think she is.

"She lives with me. Second, you couldn't be more wrong she just sort of showed up in my life after I got the shit kicked out of me by a vampire, the first vampire I met actually."

"You must be new at this whole thing then, few months I'm guessing." I looked over at Michelle who gave me the same look I was giving her; exasperation.

"It's been hard to convince her for me too." Michelle said meekly.

I stared directly into the girl's face. "This has been my life for the past six years." A ping of realization shot across her face and since the first time I met her she seemed unsure of how to proceed. Granted I've only known the girl for all of ten minutes. "What makes you so sure of yourself, if you haven't noticed we're both stuck in teeny cages with only a ghost to help us out. No offense Michelle."

"None taken."

"My brother is coming to get me."

"I hate to burst your bubble, truly am but does he know where this place is?"

"No."

"And my friend here can poof away and tell my vampire friend where we are and she can come and break us out. So how is it bad that I'm friends with a vampire again?"

"Wrong, right now you're ghost friend is more useful than your blood sucker."

"If it wasn't for Talia I wouldn't even had met Michelle."

"Guys I'm sitting right here." She sounded like a child when their parents were fighting.

"Sorry about that Michelle but this little fire head is frustrating me. Can you go find Talia and tell her where this place is? Then I can go get some painkillers."

"Uhh okay." Michelle poofed away and left me and this teeny bopper alone in silence. I rolled over onto to my back and stared at the top of my cage.

"That's it you're just going to roll over and wait for your friends?" what a way to make my headache worse.

"You have a better idea I'm assuming."

"Well no."

"Well if you want to talk why didn't you just ask."

"How'd you know?"

"The look you gave me when I said how long I've been a werewolf. You looked shocked, anxious and possibly couldn't believe what you were hearing."

"Really?"

"No, I just took a shot in the dark."

"You must have been younger than me when you were bit."

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"I was your age when I was bit."

"How'd your parents take it?"

"What parents."

"I'm sorry it's just you seem so well off compared to me. I ran away with my brother when I was bitten, that was just over nine months ago."

I sat up and looked at her. She was small and looked terrified for the first time. "Dude that sucks. Is your brother all... claws and fangs too?"

"No he's still normal, but he does know about me. How about you?"

"My dad tore my mother and aunt apart then scratched and bit me and left me for dead." Her face drained of all color. "It's okay I'm going to kill the son of a bitch!"

**So it's been like a year since I've posted anything for this, that's my bad. I spent the last year being depressed, well I still am but writing helps. Onward and FYI expect a vampire hunter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ellie and I spent the next few hours talking. I learned her brother's name is Joel and that before she became a denizen of the night she was hoping to become paramedic. She told me about how she was turned, on a school camping trip her and her boyfriend went out into the woods and a big bad wolf killed her squeeze. The rest of her class found her a day later with major blood loss and scared out of her mind. She's pretty tough to survive through her ordeal, but then again all of us must be to survive a werewolf attack.

"So what's it like having normal people know about your condition?" Michelle still hadn't come back. It felt like she had been gone for well over three hours now.

"Hmm kind of like if someone knew you were-" Michelle teleported back in between us and crouched down so no one could see her.

"Talia says to play along." With that she teleported away again, wish I knew what she meant.

Ellie looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Does she do that often?"

"Make one sentence directions and run away. Not since I've known her." I heard a heavy door creak open and slam shut. It sounded like someone was being half dragged inside, another werewolf no doubt. I listened harder hoping to catch anything they were talking about.

"You brought us another one, eh?" This was followed by some laughing and the sound of someone getting hit and thrown to the ground. "Come shall we, and meet the rest of dining party." The door to the warehouse swung open and a greasy vampire came strutting in. "I think we'll keep him here for now, wait until she gets here." A man with a bloody face came in doubled over on himself.

"JOEL!" Ellie screamed from her cage. This situation just got a lot worse. "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING CAGE I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!" The greasy looking vampire just gave her a toothy grin and kicked Joel over.

"So the poor little lost puppy does have master." He continued to kick Joel as he laid there.

"Leave him be Shavo, you don't want to damage him too much before she gets here." I know that voice. Talia walked through the doorway and stepped over Joel. "You know how she likes her food to have bit of fight left in them."

"What the hell Talia! Can you get me out of here?" The greasy looking vampire, Shavo, gave me a 'shut the hell up' look.

He leaned in really close and eyed me up from top to bottom. His breath smelt like death and onions. "Heard this is the one that you were shackin' up with Tals." Talia's eyes flashed when she heard that nickname.

"I thought you might have wanted a newbie for your little games." She stared at Shavo with disdain.

"Took you bloody long enough to bring him down here." He looked back at her and Talia's face showed disgust. "Come now don't be like that." He turned back to look at me and gave a crooked smile. Talia shook her head a little and pulled her sleeve up a little to reveal something shiny on a chain around her wrist. It was a key, presumably the one to these cages. She pulled her sleeve over the key again, sneaky devil.

"Well I wanted to scrape some cash together to bet on this one, I think he's going to be a good one."

He whipped back around to face her. "That's some smart thinking, now do you have it with you?" Talia dug in her pocket and pulled out a decent roll of cash. "You must really be sure on this one." He took the roll from her and left the warehouse. "I'll be right back, don't go drinking your present."

Talia ran over to the cages quicker than I've ever seen her move and ripped the key off of her wrist and passed it to me. "Don't use it yet or we'll both be-", Talia went flying to the ground. I looked over and seen Ellie dragging Talia towards her cage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING LEG OFF YOU BLOODSUCKING BITCH!" I'm surprised the greasy guy didn't come back after that. Talia kicked her leg free and stood up and kicked Ellie's arms back into the cage.

"Stupid little girl I'm the one trying to save you, seriously what is up with you werewolves and getting saved." I shrugged and unlocked the door to my cage. Talia kicked it close. "Did you not hear me? I said not yet." I pulled my arms back inside and let her lock me back in. "Hey Joel," Joel looked up with one eye swollen and blood coming from his nose and mouth and nodded at Talia, "remember the plan." Talia reached into her coat and removed something wooden. A stake, that seriously works, and slid it across the floor to him. Joel caught it easily and swiftly moved right beside the door.

"Joel you're okay!?" Ellie looked extremely confused.

"Yo little dog shut up now." Talia said to her. Joel just put his fingers to his mouth.

I could hear Shavo laughing with someone just behind the door and the handle getting turned. In walked Shavo and some other vampire, laughing their heads off. "What'd you do to the little Tals?" He looked around and gave a Talia an extremely perplexed look. "Where'd the blood sack go?"

Joel walked up behind the second vampire and buried the stake in his back. The vampire turned to dust around Joel's stake as Shavo turned around to face him. Talia pulled a stake out of her coat and ran at him. He back handed Talia sending her flying and grabbed Joel by neck and picked him up. I kicked my door open and sprinted at Shavo. He spun around so Joel was between us, "You traitorous fuck, I knew I should have trusted that idiot Blaine." He opened his mouth wide and buried his mouth into Joel's neck.

"JOEL!" I forgot to toss the key Ellie before I charged my dumbass into this mess. Shavo threw Joel aside like a Styrofoam coffee cup. With blood still dripping from his teeth he charged at me and lifted me up.

"I've never drank wolf blood before but then again I don't need to drink to drain you dry." He was already leaning into my neck when suddenly stopped and dropped me. I crawled backwards gasping for air. I looked up just in time to see Shavo disintegrating and Talia holding a stake where he used to be.

"Well I think you owe me like twelve wolf boy."

"LET ME OUT!" Ellie was still freaking out in her cage. I ran over and let her out. She pushed me out of the way and ran towards her brother who Talia was helping to stand. "JOEL!" She hugged him and got herself covered in blood. What a touching family reunion, minus the bleeding older brother I guess.

"I'll be fine El." I could barely make out what he was hearing, and I may have no medical expertise but he didn't look like he was going to be fine.

"As touching as it is, we need to go before she gets here." Joel nodded at her and put his arms over Ellie and Talia and started walking out of the warehouse.

"Talia, who is she?" I called after her, watching the trio leave through the door.

"Just hurry up Gabe." I walked after them and caught them in the hallway where Joel was barely conscious. Without any warning he collapsed.

"Joel! Hold on we're going to get you to hospital I just need-", Ellie broke down into tears and sobbing. She was trying to stop the bleeding with her bare hands when she glared over at Talia. "He'll turn won't he, that greasy asshole bit him. He's going to be alright right."

Talia shook her head slowly, "There's a bit more to it than that."

"Can you finish it? I'm begging you! Please turn him I can't lose him, not now." I stood motionless and useless, as usual.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be saving him."

"Please we'll work through it like you and he do, but I can't lose Joel like I did my parents."

"Wait I thought you said you're parents are still alive." I asked her, hoping she didn't snap me.

"No I killed them when I turned for the first time. Now please he's all I've got left."

Talia shook her head and rolled up her sleeves."He's not going to be the same, I hope you realize that."


	13. Chapter 13

"That has got to be one of the weirdest things I have ever witnessed." Still in awe over what had transpired over the past few hours. Well I saw Joel die and rise from his slumber not a few hours later. It was weird. Talia was coaching Joel what to do now that he was among the dead. I was sitting on my coach with Ellie and Michelle.

"Well at least it's going to be a somewhat happy ending." Michelle was still comforting Ellie whose eyes were still red from crying, from seeing Joel both die and come back to life. The little girl still had quite the smile on her face. Talia finally came over and sat down next to Ellie.

"OK look your brother is going to be radically different now, I hope you realize that." Ellie gave her a quick nod. "Now I've already told him this but he's going to have to be incapacitated for a while. Go find someplace remote and tie him up." Talia pulled a note from her pocket and handed it to Ellie. "This is a list of people in a few different cities who don't mind getting farmed from just don't show this list to him until he has his craving under control. I don't want my supply getting drained." Ellie nodded again.

"Couldn't he feed off of me?" Ellie finally looked at Talia.

"That's kind off a tricky subject, I've heard some say that werewolf blood is like an acid to vampires and others say it's just incompatible with us and we get sick for a while."

"OK so he should avoid my blood is what you're saying?"

"That's the gist of it." She waved Joel over who was solemnly sitting across the room, probably getting used to the fact of being undead. "Now remember keep him occupied and away from people for awhile, after that you're on your own."

Without warning Ellie latched her arms around Talia's neck and gave her a hug. Talia seemed a little off put by this show of emotion. It looked strange with Talia stock still kind of like if someone started hugging a toaster. "Thank you." Talia pushed Ellie off of her and withdrew and receded into herself.

"Last thing, I've been hearing rumours lately, pretty scary ones, so stay out of this city for a while." We all gave her a strange look, she shrugged it off. "Just trust me, now I think it's high time you two leave." Talia hadn't looked at Ellie since she hugged her. A vampire thing maybe?

"Thanks Talia, I really appreciate this" Joel had finally said something since gasping in the backseat of Talia's car.

Talia's eyes were down and seemed to be avoiding eye contact with all four of us. "You won't." She stood up and pushed her way out of the apartment leaving the rest of us stunned. I know she usually acts mysterious but this is getting ridiculous.

"Well I guess it's time for us to leave, and thanks for all that you two have done especially helping my sister get out of there."

"You did a lot more than I did. I just sat in cage and kept her calm."

"Think nothing of it." Michelle was placing her pleasant face on. Joel and Ellie left and Michelle and I were left sitting in the quiet wondering what the hell happened over the past day. And through it all my headache had ceased to stop, thanks dad.

"So what happens now?"

"Hopefully he doesn't lose it and rip anyone to shreds. They're in the same boat as us now, minus the dead girl hanging around."

"I think Ellie can keep him on the wagon. I'm more worried about Talia right now. Did you see her shudder when Ellie hugged her?"

"She always seems somewhat distant when it comes to people, with that in mind she kind of looked unsettled around Ellie." I pictured her buckling under Ellie's request to turn Joel and the robot hug she gave her. "It's not really our business." Michelle stood up and looked out the window.

"I'm going to go look for her, she didn't seem right when she left." She poofed away, leaving me on my coach wearing clothes that smelt anything but pleasant. I knew Michelle was right but my body ached and stomach was still growling even after some ramen.

"Fuck." I stood and grabbed a new shirt and left my apartment to help Michelle find Talia. Hoping she didn't stray too far. The sun was hanging low and it was rather nice out for once. Surprisingly very little people were out. The sidewalk killed my feet and legs but that could just be from being stuck in a cage. I passed the diner I worked at, the park, the Strangled Cat, everywhere I thought I would at least see a trace of either Talia or Michelle but to no avail. After about an hour of creepy walking around I decided to go home, expecting the two of them to be there. My legs killed and I was getting ravenous again. I started walking along the grass of the park which felt amazing and started cutting through the park. I noticed the familiar coat on a bench ahead and sat down next to her.

"Talia."

"Gabe." We sat in silence, taking in the last minutes of the day. I wonder where Michelle is?

"What was all that about?" She glared at me.

"What?"

"You turning into a sheet of ice when Ellie hugged you?" More glaring.

"Fuck off! None of your concern!" Touchy subject I'm guessing.

"Trust isn't your strong suit I know that but you think it might be a bit helpful if you get some of it off your chest."

"This is fantastic, save a stupid lyco and now he wants to play therapist." She has resorted to staring at a bush across the path to avoid my eyes.

"If you don't want to talk, I'll be back at my apartment." I stood up to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"Sorry it's just has to do with your demon spawn of a father." At least I'm not the only one who feels that way. I sit down next to her again. "He took someone from me that I'm never going to get back." She had a boyfriend, who knew. She still hasn't stopped staring at that bush.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." So not in the mood for hearing about a broken heart and love lost. How heartless of me. She finally looks at me again.

"First you want to talk now you don't, cold dude."

"Sorry it's just I don't feel like hearing about a dead boyfriend." A smile spreads across her face.

"You jealous dog boy."

"I told you I wasn't into necrophilia."

"It's not about a former flame," Her gaze went down around her shoes. "I wish it was."

"Well consider me all ears then." That soundly really stupid.

"You remember how I told you how my family was killed by a vampire and turned me and left me in the middle of the woods to wake up the next day."

"I remember you told Michelle."

"You were there, so same difference."

"Well I lied, my sister was still alive."

"You have a sister?"

"Had." Oops.

"Sorry, I didn't know-"

"She was sick and spent the majority of her time in hospitals and she was in one that night. We had actually just dropped her off when it attacked. I woke up covered in blood and the bodies of my loved ones everywhere." She started to shiver and I think I could hear a soft snivel.

"We don-"

"A different vampire found me a few days later and helped me out. Told me what I was, how to feed, the basics. He even told me how to turn people. Then I went to visit my sister. The doctors told me that she only had a little while longer. I turned her that night and we lived. Murder, blood and sex was pretty common for me in those first few years." She was on the verge of crying now, I forced myself to comfort her. I placed my arm over her shoulder in desperate attempt. It seemed to calm her down a little. "Then we met him. He seemed off from the moment I met him but my sister was immediately enamoured. We had a fight and she left. Three days later I go to get her from his place and-." A single tear drops into the dirt below. "I break into this crappy hovel he was squatting in and there she was, tied up and beaten. He said 'here's the other one' and someone grabbed me from behind and forced me to watch as he staked my sister."

"That's terrible." I really have no idea what to say to that. She looked directly at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"He left me with nothing but ashes of my sister. The last link to my former life, nothing but ashes." She has left my gaze for second now. "When I saw Ellie and Joel it reminded me too much of myself and Sylvie." Her eyes fell back to the ground.

"I'm so sorry for bringing this up...tell me if you need anything." My awkward self and I.

Then she did something unexpected. She leaned in and kissed me. "Thanks for listening."

**I went a little overboard on this one. I'll try to make the next one shorter.**


	14. Chapter 14

I looked out the window to the fading light of the day. My captor was sitting silently after she rudely cut me off mid stream. I didn't tell her about the high school make out session on a park bench.

"So you guys were the reason why all that blood was in the warehouse. I must have just missed you five."

My hope of leaving this cage evaporated when she said that. "You're the She that tubby bloodsucker mentioned." She gave me small nod and seemed to me like she was drinking in my now overbearing fear. "I'm not going to be leaving this cage am I?"

"That all depends on how your tale ends." My ace in the hole was still a secret then. "Continue then."

"Hold up, since I'm more than likely going to die in this damn cage can you answer one question."

She leaned back and took in the amount of power she must be feeling. "Consider it your last request."I looked over at the window again. The light was barely coming through now. I have been down here for almost an entire day with a psycho vampire who won't even let me eat or get some clothes on.

"Why are you so obsessed with finding Talia?"

"She has been disrupting my plans. Your little escapade to the dog fight warehouse was just a small piece of what Talia's been doing." She leaned forward to put emphasis on her point I guess. "Blood banks, freshly turned police, everything that can keep vampires secret and running smoothly are going poof because of your girlfriend. I really thought I raised her better."

"What was that last part?"

"Didn't she tell you? I'm the one that turned her in those woods. Sweet little thing reminded me of my own daughter. Now she's reached the rebellious phase, kids you know."

"So now you want to kill her because she's causing you problems, great parenting skills you got there." Piss of the vampire that scares everyone, smart move. Reminds me too much of my dear old dad.

"Shut your filthy mouth, mongrel! It's amazing you survived this long with that tongue on you. If you weren't useful I would've decorated this room with your entrails and let Talia see what I did to you before I rip off her head." She leaned back in her chair and I banged my head on the bars behind me. "Continue."

"You said it enough."

**So I just watched the last episode of Being Human. I'm going to miss the show, but then again I don't know where they could have gone from the Devil as an Antagonist. How'd you guys and girls like my attempt at romance, don't expect more any time soon because I suck at righting it (what you read was a mirror to what happened to me once upon time), and see I told you this one was going to be shorter.**


End file.
